Darkness
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: One day during a fateful sparing match tradgedy strikes and Naruto is left damaged, slowly a new power forms that seeks to drive Naruto to the edges of his sanity, the question is can he be saved from himself
1. Chapter 1

Summary- One day during a fateful sparing match tradgedy strikes and Naruto is left damaged, slowly a new power forms that seeks to drive Naruto to the edges of his sanity, the question is can he be saved from himself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was normal enough Naruto had woken up, got dressed, had breakfast consisting of vegtables, milk and cereal and done his morning exercises.

He arrived at the accadamy, his second year having failed the year before, he was doing remarkably better in the practical even in the theory he begun to excel showing up some of the more bookwormish kids, to Naruto life was good.

But all good things must eventualy come to an end.

One of the accadamy students, Kori a third year failure and two years senior to Naruto was paired with him for a sparing match during the practical of the accadamy exercises.

Kori was taller then Naruto by at least six inches, hair an ebony black cut short in a stylish pageboy cut, he wore a white gi and a simple pair of scuff sandals.

Normally Kori was a quite level headed child if somewhat a little weak in most ninja skills, his only real acomplishment being that he was extremly good at the Jyuken, a form of martial arts that used chakra to perform techniques.

Technically any form of Taijutsu that pushed chakra into an enemy was called jyuken, it was not as the Hyuuga thought strictly 'theirs' they merly used their own form of it.

So Kori stood infront of Naruto, angry at himself that he was failing where the class clown passed, that same rage flowed from being directed towards himself to being directed at the sun-kissed blonde.

Mizuki looked over the two students ignorant of the emotions welling in Kori "this will be a taijutsu battle, no ninjutsu or genjutsu, ready hajime" letting his hand fall Mizuki stepped back.

Acting first Kori kicked out at waist level in a round house kick catching Naruto by surprise but still bearly nicking him, following up Kori punched at Naruto missing as he jumped back.

Mizuki looked away from the two students, the fight was nothing special and he saw Iruka calling him over, seeing nothing that needed to be seriously monitored Mizuki walked over as both Kori and Naruto exchanged several light punches.

"So whats up" Mizuki drawled out following Iruka as he lit up a cigerate with an oddly incense like smell which Iruka turned his nose up at the aroma "I have to take a student to the hospital can you cover for me".

Boom

Before either could say anymore an explosion reverberated along the ground nearly knocking both chunin over before they regained their balance, Mizuki looked in the direction of the disturbance then begun to run where he was greeted to a horifying sight to behold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments earlier.

The fight between Naruto and Kori had escalated, Kori pissed off that Naruto was capable to keep up with him at this level, Naruto on the other hand didn't know why he was angered, he sported bruises from the fight but that was normal in a fight.

No this was much different, like two newly awakened dragons each fought the crowd cheering each on as both struck blows.

Abruptly Kori upped the fight grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach releasing a massive amount of chakra and severely damaging the blondes internal organs, not stopping there Kori clasps both his hands together and slams them into Naruto's shoulder also releasing massive amounts of chakra rupturing the muscles in his shoulder and arm.

Kori then made a movement most would find repulsive even in the most degrading battle, A single finger jutted out towards Naruto's face which was a mask of pain and fear, fear so great that he had almost lost control of his bodily functions, the finger decended and struck deep, deep into Naruto's left eye.

The eye exploded in a shower of gore and Kori moved back stumbling slightly his actions sinking in "what have I done" he gasped out.

"Gahhhh" Naruto cried out thrashing and clutching at his ruined eye, the pain from the previous hits to his body forgotten "My Eye, My Eye!" screaming Naruto shuddered in pain as it felt like someone had poured acid into his brain.

Naruto wildly looked around with his one good eye, the sights he was seeing was not of the accadamy or any part of Konoha for that matter, he saw what looked to be himself, he stood upon a pile of bodies most mangled beyond recognition, his teeth had turned into fangs and the very air smelt of sulphur.

the creature was holding an extremly long blade in one arm, the blade was well over twice his height but he held it as if it was made of nothing but air, the figure clawed at the air and screammed in a gutteral roar his one eye shining brightly in a deep crimson glow, the slitted eye displayed rage, hate and many more primal feelings as it glowed errily and Naruto knew instinctivly what it was.

Brought out of his vision Naruto stared directly at Kori "I am the darkness" a feeling of understanding filled him as he said that, it all felt so clear now, the words whispered behind him, the glares and coldness that everyone gave him it was all because HE 'was the darkness'.

Time slowed and Naruto walked forward, it appeared as if all others were stuck in time and he was the only one that could act, standing right infront of Kori Naruto lifted one hand and placed it over Kori's face, an explosion of chakra surronded his hand which rocketed Kori away from him with the force of several freight trains to where he lay crumpled the wall and most of the ceiling crumbling as he passed through them.

This was the sight Mizuki and Iruka came upon, students who had previously been cheering either lay in a fetal position shivering or were rushing out of the room paying no attention to the teachers they ran past.

Amidst the throngs of students lay both Naruto and Kori, the ground covered in blood from both Naruto arm and mouth and Kori's legs that looked very broken, acting on automatic Iruka and Mizuki gently picked both students up and made their way to the Konoha hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear I was only out for a minute, I never thought this would happen" argued Mizuki, normally he would never talk back to this man but this was one of the time he felt he was in the right.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples, across the room lay two unconcious children, one had his legs in a cast along with his face and chest bandaged the other had a gauze and bandage over his eye, the majority of his stomach also heavily bandaged and his left arm was missing removed at the elbow joint and wrapped heavily in bandages, both were also stapped down to the bed with an Iv and monitor sticking out of them.

'This is going to be hell to explain' thought the Hokage, being a ninja for all his life allowed him to read people rather easily and he knew Mizuki hated the boy, his parents and siblings had died in the Kyuubi attack and he never fully revovered from it but he also knew Mizuki wasn't lying.

looking at the bedside of the two students several flowers and get well cards were laid scattered, despite the best efforts of parents some students being in their rebelous stage of life ignored them in favor of people who they would most likely have to work with.

turning serious Sarutobi stared at Mizuki "never the less it was under your supervision that this happened, which has led to two students being seriously injured, one of which will need to be tutored to use the new arm he'll be fitted with and learn to both see with only one eye and use one handed seals if he continues to train as a ninja.

Mizuki flinched at this lowering his head in shame "I can help with the first part, I have done training with a Kugetsu and can help him get acostomed to the new arm" the pity for the boy outweighed the hate for the Kyuubi that lay sealed inside him.

The Hokage continued to stare before nodding his head letting the matter rest "hopefully this action will make you take your position more seriously when teaching the future generation".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, that was in the forefront of his thoughts, his whole body ached, the left side of his face was throbbing and he couldn't feel below the elbow of his left arm, opening his one good eye Naruto was brought into the world of the living.

At first his vision was blured as his eye adjusted to the bright ceiling lights of the hospital, grunting Naruto attempted to get up only to realise his whole body was restricted to the bed, looking around the world swam briefly and he stared directly right to another bed with Kori there strapped down, both his legs in casts.

Images of the fight passed through his mind and Naruto winced, much of the damage was healed but the phantom feelings of pain were still present, remembering something Naruto's eye gazed at his body and he almost choked as he looked at what was left of his arm "no, oh kami-sama no" he whispered.

"No, No! this isn't happening" not being able to take anymore Naruto broke down sobbing quitely.

what seemed like hours past before Kori finally decided to make his presence known, truth was he was awake when Naruto broke down but couldn't work up the strength to open his mouth "Naruto for what its worth I'm sorry, I, I didn't know what came over me".

Naruto remained silent, his head bowed as he sat up as much as his restraints let him "Its alright, I don't think I was in my right state of mind either, his right hand twiched as if it needed to hold something, the image of an incredibly long blade passed his limited vison.

'No something like that will only hurt people' resolving himself Naruto still couldn't get rid of the feeling of holding the blade in his hand.

---

End Chapter.

Authors notes- Hmm so what do you think Its something I thought up and couldn't get it out of my head until it was writen up, honest oppinions in your reviews as long as they are candy coated words of praise ku.

On a side note I like writing fight scenes but abore writing all this mushy stuff and dialogue, same with training scenes they're just so damn annoying to write Hmm.

Characters-

Naruto- Naruto is a fun loving blond with three faded whisker marks adorning his face, despite his inteligance he tends to goof off or has trouble comprehending complex concepts, simple in his nature he tries to constantly see the bright side of life.

during his fight with Kori Naruto lost his left eye and arm, his depth perception is limited and he has trouble working with his artifical arm which is designed from a pupeteer's kugetsu or battle doll, Naruto's right eye holds a powerful ability that little is known about.

What is known about his eye is that when activated loss of self-conscience is exhibited, Naruto is cappable of feats of strength and mimicry similar to the Sharingan, it differs from the sharingan in that it can offer a limited form of future sight.

Naruto preferes bright colours and clothing simple in design, being poor he tends to ration out his money and repair what gets damage and salvage things that most wouldn't spend their time on.

Kori- Kori is an older then average acadamy student that like some has trouble with some of the lessons set out by the acadamy, his feelings of ineptitude turned into anger when a person that was weaker then him managed to make progress in leaps and bounds where he had to struggle to keep up.

Acting in a rage Kori attacked Naruto in their sparing match with intent to kill, his style a form of gentle fist that causes damage to the internal organs by pushing unmolded chakra through his body into both a solid blow such as the knee to the stomach and the second hit of the chakra into his organs and out his back.

Beaten with a single attack from Naruto after he punctures his left eye with his finger Kori feels a deep sense of remorse claiming "he didn't know what came over him".

Kori likes to wear his training clothing as he has just as much energy as Naruto and trains when he has nothing else to do.

objects of intrest-

-scuff sandals- Sandals that don't have and heel or ankle, made of the sole and held on the foot by a strap between the start of the toes and the begining of the ankle, typically worn by martial artists who focus on control and agility.

-Gi- A type of clothing worn by martial artists for better movement, consists of dogi pants that allow full movement of the legs, a dogi top which can be kept closed by a belt that has a special form of tying.

Kugetsu- the kugetsu is the doll or dolls that puppeteers use in combat, some puppeteers swap their real appendiges for artifical ones that give them more control over their puppets and a useful attack or defense attribute.

one handed seals- several characters in Naruto exhibit the ability to mold chakra in one hand and in some cases without seals at all, both Haku and Zabuza showed such talent.

Chakra can be molded in one hand by chaneling the nessesary element twice and forming it in the close area of the single hand seal, obviously the more simple the technique the easier the molding. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm Chapter two huh, can't think of anything else to say except this was writen in that weird tired haze most Insomniacs know too well, you know the one where you feel like you're falling and have vertigo at the same time as being to close and far away from your keyboard and monitor, or is that just me.

Disclaimer- Anything I use in this are most likely the intelectual property of someone else otherwise its mine, all mine

Warning - scenes may contain subjects best not viewed sober, or at all

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 02 - An arm to hold up, A friend to lean on.

Naruto listened to Mizuki intently as the silvery haired man taught him facts about how to manipulate a kugetsu with Chakra, a small wooden doll lay across his hospital bed which he attempted to move with a thin string of chakra.

The doll eventually stood up and gauntly moved most of its body flailing in the process "thats it, you're getting better keep at it and you'll be able to go back to the accadamy in no time" Mizuki said genuanly surprised that Naruto was making as much progress as he did, after all Naruto only had one hand to work with as he had yet to be fitted with a Kugetsu arm.

"now I want you to review chapter 26 and 38 as we're covering them in class tomorrow, I'll check up tomorrow afternoon to help you with you're Kugetsu" inwardly Naruto was pleased that someone was paying attention to him but to him something didn't add up "Mizuki-sensai".

"Yes Naruto-kun" Mizuki smiled looking back at the recovering student "Why, why is it you're being nice to me" Mizuki sighed "I won't lie to you Naruto, I see potential in you and if you became a number one rookie under my tutelage then the council would most likely accept my Jounin membership and if that happens I'll most likely be given a genin three man cell" "which in turn would mean you could train me and further your carrier" Naruto finished for him.

Mizuki smiled "Naruto you should know by now that people don't do things out of the goodness in their heart, your upbringing is proff of that and besides what does it matter I'm training you to be strong" Naruto's head lowered before he brought it back up and smiled which looked slightly disturbing with the bandages around his eye "I suppose you're right".

It felt odd saying it but after it was said Naruto couldn't help but feel something inside himself died when he agreed to Mizuki's words.

Unknown to him an incredibly long katana glowed with a dark light as if smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grinned happily as the doll that hung from chakra strings along each of his fingers danced merily at each twitch he made, turning his palm slightly the doll piroetted on one leg before crumbling in a heap as the flow of chakra stopped, Naruto had only just looked up and saw the the Hokage smiling in the doorway.

"Old man" Naruto yelled trying get up out of bed but keeling over and vomiting a mouthfull of blood, the venrable Sandaime was at his side immediatly supporting him and rubbing his back "easy Naruto-kun you don't want to aggrivate your wounds".

It had been a good week since the incident and while the majority of his internal organs had healed some part had remained tender which meant Naruto remained bedridden as excess movement would overtax his body causing him to once again vomit blood.

"Ehh sorry old man I acted before I could think" scratching the back of his Head Naruto looked at the Sandaime with an appologetic expression in his remaining one eye. Abruptly Naruto's eyes lit up and he formed several chakra strings that haphazardly made their way to the small doll which soon jumped to life and started moving.

Sarutobi laughed then clapped at Naruto's progress "very good Naruto I see you've really progressed with your training and I have good news" Naruto immediatly perked up at the mans words "I know I forgot your birthday and I want to make up for it so I got you this" bringing out of nowhere Sarutobi handed to Naruto an arm.

The arm was made of some type of metal alloy that was clear but Naruto had little idea how it was made, the arm looked to conect straight to the part that had been sawn of when his arm was considered unsalvagable, surprisingly the arm was incredibly light and appeared to be slightly hollow at the forearm and palm and the tips of the fingers had small scalpal blades attached.

noticing Naruto's gaze Sarutobi spoke up " the blades are retactable so you won't have to worry about hurting yourself, the forearm and palm are hollow so you can fit some scrolls or other items into it when you figure out a style for yourself".

Naruto stared at the old man oddly before smiling widely, it was not lost on him the value of the artifical limb as it would most definatly cost more then a gennin could make in an entire year, he refrained from hugging the Hokage as it would cause him to vomit again so instead he settled for the civil way of thanking someone, smiling brightly.

Calling two nurses into the room the Hokage got them to unwrap the bandages around Naruto's left stump, Naruto winced when one cleaned the closed up wound with an antaceptic swab, they lifted the arm into place and Naruto cried out in pain, several parts of the arm conected itself to his muscles and bone causing loud scraping sounds as it moved its way through the bone.

After a few minutes the pain waas over and the nurses continued fixing and adjusting the arm so it was level with his other arm, when it was over Naruto stared at the artifical apendage which while conect just above where his elbow joint would have been also had metal bicep and shoulder guards to suport the arm so it wouldn't stress his arm too much.

even with the pain Naruto's humor decided to comeback full force before he could stop it "haa this is a great birthday present old man, you really went out on a limb with this one... Gha hah ha ha" Sarutobi along with the two nurses sweatdropped and groaned in response bearly keeping themselves standing when the overpowering sense to facefault overcame them.

Naruto didn't stop there however "so is this your idea of arms for the poor or is this your way of reaching out to me cause I'd never think you'd do it with my own arm" a small twitch formed in the temple of the Hokage, the puns were simply getting worse but it was uplifting to know that Naruto could still joke even with what had happened.

Standing up Sarutobi stretched his weary bones walking towards the door "It was good to see you Naruto-kun but I have to get back to my duties I'll try to visit" Naruto nodded furrowing his brow before lifting his arm, the metal one and waving goodbye to the Hokage

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grunted taking his first real steps in near on a month since being situated in the Konoha hospital, a nurse on either side of him helping him walk, he made it two steps on his own before both nurses caught him as his legs gave out from under him.

They called it Physical pherapy and as it turned out it was something that every Ninja experienced when they had been severly wounded or needed prolonged bed rest from things such as Genjutsu or chakra exhaustion, one of the nurses gently lifted him and deposited him onto a chair before she began the arduious task of massaging the boys legs so his strength would recover quicker.

Several hours past and both Nurses were again supporting Naruto as he strained his tired legs, remarkable progress even for a ninja as he had just managed his eigth step in four hours "You're doing good Uzumaki-san, at this rate you'll be back to your old self with a week" the nurse on his left said encouraging him to go on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked up from his reading at his hospital bed to see Kori standing there, he had just knocked on the open door to Naruto's room, Kori had been released two weeks prior as most of his damage was surperfical or had been easily healed by the medical ninja stationed there.

Kori walked over to Naruto's bed and dropped a small box into his lap and waited patiently, Naruto being rather impatient opened the box.

lying in the box was an eyepatch white in colour, on the eye was printed a black plus symbol with each of its end crooked and bent at a ninety degree angle, A manji Swastika if he ever saw one, looking at Kori quizicly Naruto got his answer.

"It means strength, after all you did beat me and I felt kinda bad for what I did" Kori smiled and rubbed the back of his head before bowing "Gomen".

Naruto hung his head low for a second before reaching up to the bandages around his head and slowly unclasped the clamp that held the bandages taut, minutes went by as Naruto unwrapped the gauze cloth before finally it all fell away.

Naruto reached up to his left eye with the eye patch in hand and placed it over his still closed left eye, opening his right eye Naruto smiled "appology accepted".

"Now get me out of here before the nurses find I've removed my bandages" Standing shakily both Naruto and Kori left the hospital, an arm over each others shoulders as they slinked away where it would be a good four hours before anyone noticed the blond missing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 02 - An arm to hold up, A friend to lean on.

Next chapter, Chapter 03 - Shcool for Hard knocks.

Authors notes.

Now don't suddenly get all hissy on me because of the eye patch I gave Naruto, its not the Nazi Swastika but the original Shinto manji meaning strength, the Nazi Swastika is an x rather then the + of the original.

Remember to give me some feedback on how I'm doing, this is afterall going to be my most prized story as I'm taking more care in writing it then any other story I've writen 


End file.
